


Broken Wings

by WhisperingKage



Category: Air Gear, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bird is useless if its wings are broken. It lies there, broken, looking up at the sky wishing to fly again knowing it can't. Wishing to join her fellow birds in the sky, longing to be with them again but it cannot. It is grounded. Useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**  
**

* * *

_It is said that in nature that a bird with a broken wing is as good as dead and is left behind by the other birds to suffer a slow painful death. Yet, in some cases the mother or the mate of the wounded bird stays and watches over the broken bird, never giving up hope that the bird will heal and once again take flight._

_It is a frail and sometimes foolish hope but a hope born out of love._

* * *

_"I can't believe you. You're going to quit after four years just because you're bored?" She flinched away from him yet meekly nodded her head._

_He sighed as he turned his back to her and gazed out the window. "Leave. I don't want to see you around here ever again."_

_She felt tears well in her eyes as she turned rounded to leave, placing a pin on the desk, a pin she once fought tooth and nail to keep, her hand lingering over it for a mere second before being pulled away. "I'm sorry." After which she left the room, her mid back length black hair swishing behind her leaving behind the scent of her Sakura blossom shampoo._

_He glared at her reflection in the window as she walked out of the room, out on them, their goals, and more importantly, and painfully, on him. His eye blazed with anger and betrayal. "I'm sorry to. I thought you were no, never mind. Never come back here, never."_

Kagome gasped as she shot up in her bed. Her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her body drenched in sweat. She tried to desperately slow her breathing and rapidly beating heart. She mentally told herself it's just a dream, just a nightmare…a memory from a past long forgotten and after a few seconds of repeating this mantra her body listened.

She let out a small sigh as she sat up, pushing off her blankets, and set her feet on the cold wooden floor of her room, making her shiver, and glanced out her window, which was perpendicular from her bed. She groaned when she glanced at her bedside clock, it was only ten pm. Still early in the night yet to late for her to fall back asleep.

Shit.

With a frown on her face she decided she might as well get up and with aching limbs she did so. She stretched making her back pop and her plain white night gown rustle and ran a hand trough her hair. There was no way in hell she was getting back to sleep now.

With slow steps she left her room and headed down to her kitchen, her small feet lightly padding across the carpeted floor of her living room, and hissed lightly as her feet met the cold wooden floor of her kitchen. Once there she quickly made herself a cup of herbal tea and padded her way back into her living room to sit on her plush couch and pulled her feet up on said couch to retain some heat. It was fall now, so it was chilly, not cold enough for her to break out her sweats and thick comforters but chilly enough for her to get goosebumps.

Now that she was comfy and sipping happily on her cup of tea she had time to sit back and scrutinize her dream, no, her memory. She frowned at it, it had been at least a year and a half since the event had happened so why remember it now? After all she had vowed when she left that life style behind that it would never be dug up again. As if to prove her promise she had even chucked her air trecks into the sea before leaving that small town and all its drama behind.

So why now? She glanced at the calendar on her wall and frowned as she saw the date. It was close to that time, the time when all Trecker's were scrambling around to reach the status of top dog just so they could challenge the tower. It was a challenge that, up to a year and a half ago, her life revolved around. She frowned at that thought ,her grip on her cup tightening, she recalled those days with a vivid memory.

The sights, the sounds, the emotions, everything. There was a part in her, very deep down, that missed those days yet she quickly squashed it down. She was crazy to even think that, that she missed the endless battles, the endless bloodshed, the endless destruction. It literally was a never ending battle. As soon as her team had a leg up another team came rushing up to knock them down. Then again that was her team leader's fault. The boy never knew when to shut the hell up.

Just the thought of him sent a throb of pain through her heart. She recalled how happy he was after each win, the smug smirk on his face as he rubbed it in the faces of the losers. His cocky laugh as he turned to her his eye slit up with pure joy. The image was quickly replaced by his cold betrayed glare directed at her as she ended it all.

It had hurt her a lot to do so but in all honesty she could not keep up with them, not after her wings had been clipped. She would only

A: drag them down

or

B: fill him with guilt so that he messed up.

So she had lied she said she was bored and that she didn't want to Treck, a lie, she loved to Treck it was her world. None the less her wings were broken, torn apart by the Queen of the Sleeping Forrest, and she was left on the ground in a puddle of blood and broken feathers.

A fate worse than death for Trecker's yet she kept it to herself, only one had an idea of what had happened on her day trip to visit her grandfather's shrine yet he kept his mouth shut and merely gave her a pitying glare. A glare that turned hateful the day she announced she was quitting, a forced smile on her face, he thought she was a coward and she was okay with that.

She mused, if that was true then why was she dreaming and thinking of her past, a past she could never reclaim because her wings were beyond repair. She was a broken bird trapped in a cage not for its own protection but the protection of those she loved.

She sighed lightly as she placed her empty cup on the table in front of her and hugged her knees to her chest and felt a dull throbbing in her legs. How she missed those days, days spent flying in the in sky next to her friends, her second family, and next to him.

Her eyes hardened, that was the past and that was where it needed to stay because there was no use thinking about them. She was merely torturing herself with them, she would never be able to fly again, she was lucky she could even still run let alone walk.

She glared at the empty cup on her table and slowly moved her eyes to stare at her reflection in the TV and frowned. Who was that jaded pathetic girl staring back at her? That loser? She looked away, it was her. How far she had fallen, from the famed Song bird to this fallen broken shell of a woman. She scoffed, what a way to waste the night away, throwing herself a pity party. God, she was pathetic. With that in mind she got up from her spot on the couch and sluggishly walked back to her room.

She threw herself on her bed and glanced at the picture on the night stand next to it. It was taken a year and a half ago. When things were right, when things were good, when she was happy. They were all there in mid glide, how they got the picture she did not know, they were soaring in the air, defying gravity. They all had looks of pure joy on their faces and in the other girl's cases giddy fear, as they flew. Her gaze shifted towards the person who was the highest. He was, as always, looking up towards the sky above them, he was always trying to get higher and higher setting the bar for everyone else.

Her eyes moved across the picture again and landed on a younger, happier, and freer version of herself. She was right next to him. Her gaze was not on the sky above them nor the ground below them but on him. God, how obvious had she been in her affections? The admiration and love was easy to see in her eyes, no wonder they all teased her back then. She smiled lightly at those memories and let her fingers trace the picture lightly before pulling her hand away and looking up at her ceiling. Tears welling in her eyes.

She let them fall as she let her low broken voice drift around her. A pale comparison to what she used to sound like when she flew in the skies, hence her nick name the Song bird, when she flew she was free and happy and when she was happy she sang. Now she only sang at the memory of being happy or in this case to ease her pain. "Kagome, Kagome the bird in the cage…"

A lone figure sat atop her roof his Treck's glinting in the moons pale light as he listened to the broken voice of the once famed and loved Song bird. One leg was brought up to his chest and his left arm was tossed over it carelessly. His other leg hung off the roof and swung in the air as he rested his weight on his right arm.

It was clear, when the clouds parted and let the moonlight shine down on him fully, that he was the boy from the picture, the one vying to reach the skies limit. Yet, his gaze was no longer on the sky above his head but on the light that seeped from the room below him.  _"When will the caged bird be set free?"_  His voice was light and was carried away by the chilly fall wind.


End file.
